


Last to Know

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lunaris, who wanted Keith and Gloria fic.<br/>Thanks to thermidor for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last to Know

"It’s so nice of you to ask an old lady like me out to dinner. I don’t get out as much as I used too."

Keith choked on his scotch. "I would never call you old, Gloria. As for not getting out as much as you used to, we both know that’s a lie. You attend more social engagements in a week then I do in a month - no - two months."

"Business and society engagements hardly count, as you well know. I haven't gotten to go out for fun since Anderson left for Croatia."

Keith nodded. It had been awfully quite the past few weeks without Anderson. While they didn't often go out they did spend a lot of nights together. Who was he kidding? They'd been spending every night together before Anderson went to Croatia. He took another sip of his scotch. If only Anderson learned to come in out of the rain, he wouldn't be running around chasing after hurricanes and putting himself in danger.

He looked over at Gloria and smirked slightly. "It's all your fault really."

"Oh?"

He waited until she finished sipping her wine. "You never taught him to come in out of the rain."

Gloria chuckled softly. "I tried, Keith; I tried but Wyatt loved to take the boys out in the rain to play." She swirled the wine in her glass. "You've seen Anderson's puppy dog face, now times it by three and you see my problem."

"You never got used to it?"

She shook her head ruefully. "Have you?"

"How do you think he got me to take care of that mongrel of his?"

"How is Molly?"

Keith sighed. "She's driving me around the bend. When she isn't moping around the apartment, she's being overly affectionate."

"Overly affectionate?"

"Licking any exposed skin within reach."

Gloria patted her lips with her napkin, trying unsuccessfully to hide her grin. "That will all change once Anderson's back. At least who is licking you will change."

"Gloria!" Keith dropped his fork and it clattered loudly.

"Yes, Keith?"

"You're a dirty old woman." He shook his head at her knowing smile. He should've known that she would try to get a rise out of him. It was a game that she liked to play; she liked to shake people's perceptions up about her. Two could play at this game though. "He's awfully talented. Especially this maneuver he does with his tongue-"

Gloria raised her hand to stop him. "There's only so much a mother should know."

"Oh, and a son should know that his mother's current lover is the Najinski of cunnilingus?"

"I told the whole world that. Plus, it wasn't like I was giving him a blow-by-blow detail of what Martin did."

Keith nodded. "Then I guess it's sufficient to say that Andy is the Najinksi of fellatio."

Gloria smirked. "I did always tell him to find something he liked and excel at it."

"Sound advice and he definitely took it to heart. He's an excellent," he paused for a moment. "Reporter."

"That he is."

Silence descended over the table and Keith pushed what was left of his steak around his plate. Anderson was an excellent reporter and Keith knew that Andy would stay in New Orleans until he felt that there were no more stories left to be told. He could only hope that would be soon. He reached over and took Gloria's hand in his. "He'll be home soon."

Gloria smiled at him and patted his hand. "Of course he will. Soon the stories he wants to tell won't be as important as being with you and once he realizes that he'll take the first plane home."

Keith's eyes widened. "You think he'll come home because of me?"

"I've seen the way that he looks at you when you're not looking. I've seen that look only a couple times before - most notably when I caught Wyatt looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking."

Shoving his plate forward, Keith leaned closer to Gloria. "You're comparing Anderson and me to you and Wyatt? That's ridiculous, Gloria. Anderson is flighty. Soon enough he'll find some pretty young thing and he'll forget all about cantankerous old me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "For someone so intelligent you can be frightfully stupid at times, Keith."

"Oh?"

"I'll give you that in the past Anderson has been flighty but I know my son and my son has fallen hard for the snarky and cantankerous old man that you are."

Keith fell back in his chair stunned. When he had invited Gloria out he thought it would be an interesting dinner where in between trading witty repartee they would commiserate about missing Anderson. He hadn't thought Gloria would tell him that Anderson was in love with him. He had known Anderson cared for him; there had never been a doubt about that but to hear Gloria state it so plainly that was surprising. "I…"

"Just think about it," Gloria said as she pushed back from the table. "I have to put in a brief appearance at a couple of after parties. I'd ask you to be my escort but I know how much you hate that type of thing." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "He'll be home soon and you'll see for yourself."

Keith watched as Gloria exited the restaurant turning heads as she went. Could she be right? Could Anderson be in love with him? He signaled the waiter and paid the bill. He guessed he would have to just wait until Anderson came home to find out. In the meantime, he had an overly affectionate dog to walk.


End file.
